June 4, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The June 4, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 4, 2012 at Bi-LO Center in Greenville, South Carolina. Summary John Cena got a loud ovation from the Greenville crowd following his one-week absence from Raw. Michael Cole started the one-on-one interview with Cena by reminding him of Big Show's path of destruction, claiming the attacks could have been prevented if the Cenation leader "did the right thing" and stuck up for The World's Largest Athlete when he was fired. Cena vehemently defended himself and said he didn't regret fighting fire with fire by trying to embarrass General Manager John Laurinaitis in the ring at WWE Over the Limit. The Cenation leader then ripped Big Show, saying he took the easy way out and "turned his back" on the WWE Universe. Cole wondered if Cena is simply jealous of The World's Largest Athlete and called the 10-time WWE Champion "overrated." Laurinaitis, riding aboard his "People Power" scooter, came out and told Cena that he's granting him the privilege of choosing his opponent, but that Big Show wasn't present at tonight's SuperShow, due to a contractual stipulation that gives him selective nights off. The GM of Raw and SmackDown also reminded Cena that he is officially retired from one-on-one singles competition, so "Mr. Excitement" is not an option for a match. Since Big Show and Laurinaitis were crossed off the list of opponents, Cena selected the very man who just ripped him moments ago: Michael Cole. Members of the WWE Universe cheered Cena's pick as Cole pleaded with Big Johnny to intervene – to no avail. Sheamus took the early advantage of this matchup, hitting a nice rolling senton on Dolph Ziggler, but a timely distraction from Vickie Guerrero on the outside swung the momentum in Ziggler's favor. The Showoff tried to wear down his much larger opponent with kicks to the midsection before nearly getting a three-count with a top-rope leg drop to the back of Sheamus' head. Finding his second wind, The Great White nailed Ziggler with White Noise out of nowhere and planted him in the face with a huge Brogue Kick for the win. As Sheamus celebrated his victory on top of the stage, Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez ambushed The Celtic Warrior from behind. With Sheamus hanging off the stage, Del Rio locked on an excruciating Cross Armbreaker while Rodriguez cheered him on. The Mexican Aristocrat is clearly doing whatever it takes to weaken the World Heavyweight Champion weeks before their No Way Out clash. David Otunga had some potential bad news for his boss, as reported right here on WWE.com. Laurinaitis learned that Mr. McMahon will return to Raw next week to evaluate his performance as General Manager of Raw and SmackDown. Will Laurinaitis pass his evaluation with flying colors? Or does the Chairman have some harsh words or major discipline planned for Big Johnny? Tune in to Raw SuperShow next Monday at a special start time of 8/7 CT to find out. The sensational Sin Cara is showing he hasn't lost a step after batting back from a serious knee injury. Using a dazzling assortment of high-risk maneuvers, Sin Cara made quick work of Hunico and even took out Camacho when he tried to interfere with a fierce dropkick. Ryback's first-ever Raw match could only be described as simply monstrous. Ryback tossed Stan Stansky and Arthur Rosenberg around like sacks of potatoes before unleashing a wicked double clothesline that sent both men flying. The dominant Superstar then picked up the helpless local athletes onto his back and delivered a vicious double Shell Shocked for the win. After WWE Champion CM Punk made his entrance, Daniel Bryan came out for a little question and answer time, with Bryan supplying "Yes!" responses to inquiries like "Am I going to be the WWE Champion in the Triple Threat Match at No Way Out?" Bryan then took a seat ringside to watch the battle between his two No Way Out opponents. Punk quickly took his match against Kane to the outside before going high risk with a double axe handle and a flying crossbody. The Big Red Monster replied by delivering kicks to Punk's midsection and dropped multiple splashes on him using the full force of his weight. Kane tried to climb to the top rope, but Punk rocked The Big Red Machine with a running knee to the chin and followed with a bulldog and a clothesline off the top rope. None of it could keep Kane down for good. The Devil's Favorite Demon even kicked out following a flying elbow drop from Punk. With both Superstars down on the canvas and weary, AJ ran out and jumped on to the apron. As Bryan berated AJ for trying to interfere, Punk leapt onto the submission specialist, and was promptly caught by a decisive chokeslam by Kane when he got back in the ring. While AJ tended to the defeated WWE Champion, The Big Red Monster turned his gaze to the Diva. Surprisingly, Bryan entered the ring to stop Kane from potentially harming AJ. After Kane tossed Bryan out of the ring, he locked eyes with AJ, which elicited a twisted smile from The Geek Goddess. Does Bryan still have a soft spot for AJ? And why was AJ smiling when The Big Red Machine stared her down? Backstage, when questioned about the intriguing look she gave Kane, AJ told Josh Mathews that she likes it "when men look at her" during an odd exchange that made the commentator very uncomfortable. Getting on Laurinaitis' good side has paid off for Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins. The duo, sporting "People Power" T-shirts, got a big opportunity against a still ailing R-Truth & Kofi Kingston. Despite their injuries, however, the WWE Champions were able to unleash an aerial assault and hold off Reks and Hawkins. Before the match, Laurinaitis announced that Cena vs. Cole would be a No Disqualification Match, only provided that Cena could defeat Tensai first. It was music to Michael Cole's ears, but the announcer still looked mighty anxious as he repeatedly urged the Japanese warrior to inflict more and more punishment on Cena. Tensai complied by slamming the Cenation leader into the announce table and steel ring steps as Cole taunted Cena the entire time (and even slapped him across the face). Battered and bruised by Tensai's relentless attack, Cena somehow found the energy to rally back, feeding off the energy of the enthusiastic crowd. The 10-time WWE Champion kept Tensai reeling with a Five-Knuckle Shuffle and followed with an awesome Attitude Adjustment for the 1-2-3. Cena took a moment to soak in his very first win over the previously undefeated Tensai, but his night wasn't through yet. Next up was Cole, who tried to make peace with Cena before changing his tune and verbally lambasting the Cenation leader. Talk about a bad move. Cena stripped the pants off the polarizing announcer and stomped him where the sun don't shine. After laying into Cole repeatedly with slaps that echoed throughout the arena, Cena forced Cole to apologize to both Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross for belittling them. Cena wasn't finished there – not by a long shot. He proceeded to coat Cole with bottles of JR's barbecue sauce and sprayed him all over with a fire extinguisher. But Tensai came back into the ring and saved Cole from more abuse by planting Cena with a sitdown powerbomb. Sensing an opportunity to pull off a massive upset, Cole made the cover but was only able to get a two-count on Cena. After surviving the close call, Cena powered back, pinned Cole and humiliated him some more to the delight of the WWE Universe as the show came to a close. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (9:05) *Sin Cara defeated Hunico (w/ Camacho) (2:30) *Ryback defeated Arthur Rosenberg & Stan Stansky in a Two On One Handicap Match (1:45) *Kane defeated CM Punk (13:40) *Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks *John Cena defeated Tensai (w/ Sakamoto) (9:35) *John Cena defeated Michael Cole in a No Disqualification Match (5:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cole Interviews Cena Raw 6.4.12.1.jpg Raw 6.4.12.2.jpg Raw 6.4.12.3.jpg Raw 6.4.12.4.jpg Raw 6.4.12.5.jpg Raw 6.4.12.6.jpg Raw 6.4.12.7.jpg Raw 6.4.12.8.jpg Raw 6.4.12.9.jpg Raw 6.4.12.10.jpg Sheamus v Dolph Ziggler Raw 6.4.12.11.jpg Raw 6.4.12.12.jpg Raw 6.4.12.13.jpg Raw 6.4.12.14.jpg Raw 6.4.12.15.jpg Raw 6.4.12.16.jpg Raw 6.4.12.17.jpg Raw 6.4.12.18.jpg Raw 6.4.12.19.jpg Raw 6.4.12.20.jpg Sin Cara v Hunico Raw 6.4.12.21.jpg Raw 6.4.12.22.jpg Raw 6.4.12.23.jpg Raw 6.4.12.24.jpg Raw 6.4.12.25.jpg Raw 6.4.12.26.jpg Raw 6.4.12.27.jpg Raw 6.4.12.28.jpg Raw 6.4.12.29.jpg Ryback v Arthur Rosenberg & Stan Stansky Raw 6.4.12.31.jpg Raw 6.4.12.32.jpg Raw 6.4.12.33.jpg Raw 6.4.12.34.jpg Raw 6.4.12.35.jpg Raw 6.4.12.36.jpg Raw 6.4.12.37.jpg Raw 6.4.12.38.jpg Raw 6.4.12.39.jpg Raw 6.4.12.40.jpg Kane v CM Punk Raw 6.4.12.41.jpg Raw 6.4.12.42.jpg Raw 6.4.12.43.jpg Raw 6.4.12.44.jpg Raw 6.4.12.45.jpg Raw 6.4.12.46.jpg Raw 6.4.12.47.jpg Raw 6.4.12.48.jpg Raw 6.4.12.49.jpg Raw 6.4.12.50.jpg Kofi Kingston & R-Truth v Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks Raw 6.4.12.51.jpg Raw 6.4.12.52.jpg Raw 6.4.12.53.jpg Raw 6.4.12.54.jpg Raw 6.4.12.55.jpg Raw 6.4.12.56.jpg Raw 6.4.12.57.jpg Raw 6.4.12.58.jpg Raw 6.4.12.59.jpg Raw 6.4.12.60.jpg John Cena v Tensai Raw 6.4.12.61.jpg Raw 6.4.12.62.jpg Raw 6.4.12.63.jpg Raw 6.4.12.64.jpg Raw 6.4.12.65.jpg Raw 6.4.12.66.jpg Raw 6.4.12.67.jpg Raw 6.4.12.68.jpg John Cena v Michael Cole Raw 6.4.12.71.jpg Raw 6.4.12.72.jpg Raw 6.4.12.73.jpg Raw 6.4.12.74.jpg Raw 6.4.12.75.jpg Raw 6.4.12.76.jpg Raw 6.4.12.77.jpg Raw 6.4.12.78.jpg Raw 6.4.12.79.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #993 results * Raw #993 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events